A Grain of Sand in the Wind
by Just a Sim
Summary: This is a loose based Naruto fanfic. The story will follow Naruto verse physics and such, but not the story. This is like an alternate universe where anything can and will happen. Kei only wanted 1 thing; a friend. What she got was a demon. Content to live out her life watching the sand dance in the wind, it became clear that she would not be that lucky.
1. Prolog

Being the middle child of 5, I found myself often ignored as a young girl. I was not the strongest; that was my eldest brother, Yoshio. I was not the smartest; that was my eldest sister, Natsumi. I was not the center of attention; that was reserved for the new born twins, Hana and Hiro. Lost to my day dreams and following the grains of sand drifting through the wind, I found I had wandered far past the walls around the village. I wasn't afraid. I loved the sand, and the voice that called to me for the first time. I was only 4 years old then.

There was a male voice on the wind and in sand that wrapped around me. He called to me, wanting to know my name and why I had wandered so far away from home. He wanted to know all about me. He was probably the only one. So, I went in search of him day after day as I rambled on meaninglessly about my silly life. To my disappointment I could never see him, but I could always hear him.

Then one day, he asked me to find him and help him. I considered him a friend, and he was really the only friend I knew. How could I say no? I searched for hours, day in and day out as I followed his voice and instructions.

When I finally found him, he was buried in the sand just below my feet. Never did I question how. I knew only that I had to help him. I began to dig, but it wasn't enough. I would never reach him this way. He told me to use my chakra and move the sand. At first I couldn't understand. It took several days of practice until I was finally able to move the sand. When I moved those first few grains, everything changed. It was the spark he needed to be free. The demon Shukaku.

Everything went black, and the next thing I heard was explosions. I remember cries of pain. I ran home. There were bodies of dead and injured in the streets. The buildings were broken or burning all around me. Out of the shadows, I was grabbed and taken to a dark place. I remember a lot of shouting and angry words being thrown around. The words seemed too hard to make out, but I remember seeing my father's face and watching in horror as he turned away from me.

Then there was only pain. When I opened my eyes again, I would never be able to close them to sleep again.


	2. Genin - Finally a Team

"Are you going to sit here thinking about the past all day?" The voice that had once been on the wind now echoed inside my head. I smiled to the voice, even as he took form in my sight. He was nothing more than a ghostly image, but he chose the form I enjoyed the most. He sat about the size of a large dog. It was a rather cute form with his big puppy eyes and fluffy tail. "Hey. I'm not cute." He stated, glaring back to me now. His lips never moved, but I heard the words clear as day. I laughed warmly at the demon. "Only in my eyes." I told him, speaking out loud.

Shukaku grunted and faded back into his dark corner, deep within my mind. I laughed to myself and sat on the sandy dunes for a moment longer. What waited for me within the village any way? Dirty looks, cruel words whispered when they thought I wasn't paying attention, and possibly the worst, being completely ignored as if I didn't even exist. However, there was one person that would welcome me. Yoshio wanted me to use the power of Shukaku to gain power for the sand. He had tried many times to train me. So far, it was less than impressive. My heart was just not in it.

Yoshio should have been home by now, but if I was lucky he would be out. That would mean I could use his apartment without having to listen to him try and convince me to become the fighter I wasn't. I stood and dusted off my bottom with a light heart. Life wasn't bad. I was happy on my own. Well, I wasn't really alone. I would always have Shukaku, and he was always good for a laugh. A growl echoed in my mind at my own inner thoughts.

Walking back through town, it was just as I had expected. Today was a day to be ignored it would seem. I was nothing more than a ghost; unseen by these people. Someone even bumped into me and didn't bother to give me a second glance.

When I arrived at my brother's apartment, I lifted the key from under the mat and used it to get in. Inside, the window had been left open so the desert wind could blow through. It was cooler than outside, but that wasn't saying much. The apartment didn't have much in it. The walls were the same color as the sand outside with matching tiles on the floor. There was an ugly dark blue couch against one wall that our mother had bought for Yoshio last year. I suppose it was better than the one it replaced. Then there was the almost empty bookshelf on the opposite wall with a closed door to the right of it. An archway directly across from the front door led into the kitchen. That was my first stop.

I grabbed a bag of chips as I looked through all the cabinets. For a small room, there was plenty of storage. Still, it was strange to find most everything was past its expiration date. That was unlike Yoshio. I counted back the days he had been gone. It had been even longer than I had first realized. It concerned me that he hadn't returned yet, but the thought was quickly followed by the knowledge that he was too strong to die away from home. He had simply been delayed. "Kei, what if he doesn't come back? He is a ninja. In the world of the ninja, it is not uncommon to meet an early death." Shukaku questioned me. "He will come home." I stated, too stubborn to even consider Shukaku's words. I could feel his displeasure, but at least he was going to let it go for now.

Unfortunately, that still meant there was nothing to eat here. I decided to head for a shower before returning to the desert streets. I entered the living area once more and went through the door on the right of the bookshelf. My brother's room was as bland as the living room. The colors of the walls and tile floor followed into the bedroom. There was a large bed that took up most of the room. The sheets and pillows were white, but the top blanket was a dark red that would match the color of his hair. His dresser was the same sad color of the walls and needing to be dusted. Through a door straight from the first would lead into the bathroom where the walls and tile were unchanged. It was small with a shower and toilet on one side and a sink with little counter space on the other.

I took a moment to pull all the weapons from my hidden pockets and placed them on the dresser. Then I washed my clothes in the sink and hung them over the bathroom door to dry while I showered. It took a moment for the water to warm up, but with the temperature in the apartment, I wasn't about to suffocate myself in steaming hot water. The water was cool like I imagined a waterfall flowing into a river would be. I stood under the cool water for a long time as I washed away the sand that had caught in my hair and on my skin.

It wasn't long that I lingered in the shower. After all, my stomach was still demanding breakfast and now onto lunch. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a towel tightly around my body since my clothes would still need some time to dry. I walked up to the mirror and smiled to myself. I was short, barely over 5 feet tall. Granted, I was only 15 so there was time for me to grow taller. My elder sister was an easy 5'6 by my age. It was a little disappointing that I was still so short. I ran a hair brush through my hair. I had gotten red hair like my brother, but it was many shades lighter leaving it more like a dark pink than anything. My eyes were sea green with a strange yellow starburst surrounding the pupil. It was a bit distracting that there were dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I had only slept a handful of times since I was 5. When I slept, Shukaku could take control, and I would be left to suffer the nightmares unlike anything I could ever describe in the fullest. My skin was pale for someone that was always in the sun. It wasn't too bad. I didn't want to be really tan.

Opening the mirror, I found the supplies I left here. I brushed my teeth and took the time to put some light colored makeup over the dark circles. It helped tone them down, but there was no way to fully hide them. Then I picked up the face paint that matched my hair. My brother said it would make me feel more like a warrior. I wasn't so sure about that, but I did like the color. I drew two small triangles on my cheeks just under my eyes. Then I drew a curved line on my forehead with a small dot just under the line. Then it was onto taming my hair. I had a lot of it to work with, but doing anything fancy with it would only get in my way. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and tied it tightly. A few pieces fell loose from the tie to hang around my face.

I reached out and touched my clothes. They weren't fully dry, but they would do. Underwear first, then the bra. I might have been short, but I was better endowed than my sister was or ever would be. I pulled on my shirt which was low enough cut to show off my best quality. The shirt was white and trimmed in black. A black vest tied in the front and layered tightly over the white shirt to hold it in place. It was just a little longer than the shirt and easily covering the top of my skirt. A single crimson dot was on my back that matched the color of my hair and makeup. The shirt also had long white sleeves with hidden pockets within. There I stored my smaller weapons like kunai, shurikens, and smoke bombs. My skirt was made for easy movement. It was solid white and short in the front with a long trail that fell to the ground as it went back. It was all held together with a crimson colored belt that sat over my hips. At the center of the belt I had fixed my Sand Village headband. I was only a genin, but I was proud of that headband. I had fought hard to earn it.

Now, onward to food. I slipped on my white sandals and left Yoshio's apartment. I locked the door and dropped the key to hide it under the mat as before. I would come back later. Maybe read something or just lay on the bed, dreaming about the world.

Little did I know that my life was about to change.

I began to notice that someone was following me. It was the strangest feeling. I could not see the person following me, but it was a feeling that was hard to shake. Shukaku had grown silent, which usually meant he was deep within thought. Maybe I was just thinking too hard about it. I took a deep breath and took a seat at the Ramen Shop. It was a small store with 5 tables with 4 chairs at each table. The owner was a woman in her late 30's with brown hair and eyes. The room was painted dark red with wooden floors. There were many beautiful pictures hung around the area and a few potted plants that gave it a peaceful feeling. It was the smell that did it for me, though. Such an amazing smell.

"Back again?" The woman behind the counter at the front asked with a warm smile before she took me to an empty table. She didn't mind my presence. Probably because I spent almost double what most people did to fill my stomach.

"Yeah. I missed breakfast. I can't miss lunch too." I told her.

"Your usual then?" She questioned.

I nodded in agreement. "Might want to double it." I added with a grin.

The woman walked off, and that was when the man sat down at my table in front of me. I blinked at the ANBU guard several times. "I swear I didn't do it." I quickly explained, holding up my hands in a plea for innocence. It wouldn't be the first time I was blamed for something I hadn't done. The ANBU placed a letter on the table. I looked down and lifted the letter carefully in my fingers. It had the seal of the Kazekage. "What-?" I began to question, but the ANBU was already gone.

"Is everything alright?" The woman with my food questioned as she returned. Perhaps she hadn't even seen the ANBU guard. "I'm not sure." I answered, opening the letter. Scanning quickly over the letter, I realized I was being summoned to his office. "He wants to see me." I said, sounding as shell shocked as I felt.

"Should I pack this then?"

"No. I would rather eat first."

The woman frowned at me, probably not happy that I was making the Kazekage wait, but I was really hungry. I was quick to finish off both large bowls. Just as I was leaving the money on the table, she appeared again. "I packed you a little dessert. Good luck." She said, pushing the bag into my hands. I smiled back to her for a moment. Perhaps not everyone hated me as I had come to expect.

I munched on the cookie treats as I walked to the Kazekage's office. I was sent directly to the meeting room. Down the hall and to the left. I took in the office quickly. It had a large desk in the center of the room with four chairs around the room, not including the additional chair behind the desk. A bookshelf stood between two of the chairs. And though the grand floor to ceiling window provided most of the light, 3 candle chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The floor and walls were made from stone in the color of sand while a lush firestone colored rug was laid out before the desk. A few pictures of former Kazekages hung around the room.

In the room was a boy much younger than myself. He looked like a kicked puppy. His dark hair hung in his eyes and he wore dark clothing that covered most of his tan skin. It was like he was hiding from the world, and it was working well. I couldn't tell much about him just by looking. The other girl was probably my age. She was my height with similar proportions. Even her hair was like mine, but a few shades darker. She was like a twin I had been separated from. She wore an elegant kimono of red and purple. However, it was her attitude that kept me back. She was cold and held herself with an arrogant air around her.

"So, you finally chose to join us, Keiko Yasushi." The Kazekage spoke up, laughing at his own words like some inside joke none of us got. He reminded me of a monkey. He was tan and had lots of golden hair especially on his face. The jumpsuit he wore was a forest green and he walked around barefoot of all things! "This is Shonen Sasori and Kagu-Tsuchi Kaguya. You will make the third member of this squad."

"What?!" The word came out strangled and panicked. I was going to be on a squad. "That isn't possible, Kazekage-sama! I c-can't!" I choked out the words.

"Times have changed, Keiko. You three will work very well together." He tried to encourage us with that smile. The other red haired girl, Tsuchi, huffed and crossed her arms. I could only imagine how terribly wrong the Kazekage was that we would work well together at all. Still, he continued on like he hadn't heard her. "I will be your teacher. Come, come. Let us all get to know each other a little better. I am Saru Eikitoko, but you may call me, Saru-Sensi. I am a monkey sage and the Kazekage. I grew up in small village on the boarders of Sunagakure and Kohonagakure. I chose to come here when I was 10 years old to become a real ninja. I have been Kazekage for a year and plan to change many things to make this village, my home, a better place. Now, you."

No one spoke. Shukaku had stirred to the surface, letting me know he was there, but not even he had words to speak.

"Alright then. Tsuchi, you first." The Kazekage stated, waving a hand at her.

The girl frowned, but as the Kazekage continued to stare expectantly at her, she finally caved in. "I am from the Kaguya clan. I am able to use my bones as weapons. I wish only to fight."

The bone thing sounded creepy, but it was probably worse to actually see. I wanted to ask her why she wanted to fight, but it wasn't really my place. We weren't friends. And if I could get my way, we wouldn't be teammates very long either.

"Very good, very good. Now for you, Shonen." The Kazekage said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

The boy looked as if he had been physically hit. "I am a Scorpion Sage in training. I possess dark sand that taints everything. I wish only to please my father." He spoke in a low voice. I felt bad for the boy. I wished I could make him feel better. I also wanted to know what he meant by dark sand.

"Great! Now last but not least, Keiko."

I looked to the ground. My story was not as interesting as theirs. I wasn't as strong as them. Nor did I have a driving desire to fight as these two did. "I think you have the wrong person for this group. There is nothing special to me, and I don't aspire to be anything special." I tried to explain.

"That is not entirely true." The Kazekage stated, crossing his arms.

I sighed and looked to the ground. "I am the host of the One Tailed Demon, Shukaku. Happy?" I spoke quickly, daring to glance up. The Kazekage nodded, smiling brightly again. I looked to the others, but they seemed unchanged by my words. Perhaps being one with a demon wasn't as bad as I had been told for so long. That was reassuring, but I still doubted we would make a very good team.

"Follow me. It's stuffy in here. I would much rather be out on the sand dunes." The Kazekage told us suddenly. He stood from behind his desk and started towards the door. He didn't even look back to see if we were following. I looked to the other two, who seemed to be looking to each other and me as well. We were all waiting for the other to make the first move.

I decided to take the first step and followed after the Kazekage. I didn't look back, but slowly I felt their presences next to me. We never spoke as we walked, but it said loads that we were walking together after the Kazekage. We were at the very least willing to try working together as a team for whatever reason.

Out at the dunes, the Kazekage waited for us. "You three sure are slow." He laughed again at a joke we clearly did not get. He shook his head. "Never mind. Let us get right down to it. Tell me your primary element."

He pointed to Tsuchi. "Why should I?" She questioned. "Humor me." She glared, but did humor him. "Fire." She finally stated.

Then he pointed to Shonen. "Wind." He replied.

Finally, he came to me. "Sand." I told him. The Kazekage shook his head. "Your primary element is sand?" He questioned. It was an unusual element. Most genin began with the basic elements of fire, water, wind, or earth. However, I had learned to use the sand at a very young age. I had never seen a reason to use other elements. None felt as right as the sand did. "Yes, Kazekage-sama."

"Fine, fine. Remember to call me Saru-sensi." He continued. "Now, tell me if you consider yourself more centered in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, or Ninjutsu."

He began in the same order. "Ninjutsu or Taijutsu." Tsuchi was the first to reply.

"Ninjutsu." Shonen went next.

"Genjutsu." I was last as before.

The Kazekage nodded. "There is a lot of potential among you three." He grinned, and I can only assume our expressions were all skeptical. "Oh? Don't believe me?" He crossed his arms, laughing once again. "Come at me." I know my jaw dropped with his words. "If you defeat me, I'll let you walk away. Fail and you are mine." He explained, pulling an extending staff from a small belt on his back. All we had to do was defeat him and this was over. I glanced to the other two. Already Tsuchi lifted two large fans. Shonen's whole demeanor had changed. He was ready.

I took a deep breath and jumped away. I was a distance fighter when it came down to it. I drew the sand to me and lifted my arms to launch the first attack with the sand flying forward. The Kazekage was just suddenly gone. The game was on. It would prove to be a much harder task than I ever imagined.

Shonen used the wind which stirred my sand. It was nearly impossible to fight that way. Not to mention, Tsuchi would get close to slash her fans at him. Her flames would spiral back and ruin my sand. It was such a mess. It was never going to work like this. Still, I couldn't give up. He had to be taken down to end this crazy notion of a team. I began my favorite hand signs and followed the chakra to his mind. What was his worst fear? I would see it all with the Hell Viewing Technique.

The connection was broken before the vision even began. Shonen had finally managed to cut the Kazekage with his wind, but it brought him out from the genjutsu. Tsuchi got close and struck her fans together to create flames. We had almost had him. Sadly, I couldn't do that again. It took more chakra than I could spare.

The battle would rage on until the sun began to set in the distance. I was starving and exhausted. "Ready to give up?" The Kazekage questioned. I refused. I wanted my freedom desperately. Still, there was only so much we could do separately.

"Shonen! Tsuchi!" I called out. They looked to me in confusion. I ran to get closer to them. They got the idea and came to me as well. As they drew closer, the Kazekage threw kunai at us. The sand reacted to protect me without hesitation. I spread the sand out and used it to protect the others as they reached me. I wrapped the sand around us. As soon as we were hidden, the Kazekage launched a full attack on the sand. It was a huge mental distraction.

Without question, Tsuchi produced some light for us. "Listen." I started quickly, my voice shaking. "The Kazekage is already trying to get in here, but I have an idea. I'm sure you guys noticed it. When we accidently merged our attacks, the Kazekage can't keep up as well. We have to work together to get out of this." The other two stared at me, but they weren't rejecting my idea. "Ok, Shonen, I know you have scorpions hidden within the sand. Why are you not using them to attack?"

Shonen looked down. "I'm not fully trained. They may not obey me if I set them free." I touched his hand. "Please. You have to believe in yourself." He just blinked at me for a moment. "O-ok." He stuttered. I shuddered as the Kazekage hit extremely hard on the shell. It was going to break soon. I could feel it. "I'll stir up the sand and hide their approach. Tsuchi, when fire meets sand we create glass. I've seen it happen a few times. We can trap him. You are amazing with your fans, and he has to concentrate on blocking your attacks. Drive him back while kicking up fire. When the scorpions are close enough, I'll wrap the sand around him. You'll strike it with fire. He should be trapped inside with dozens of scorpions staring him down."

Tsuchi looked to Shonen then back to me. She would be the hardest to convince to work together. Another strike drove me to my knees. "Well?!" I gasped the word. "One try." Tsuchi finally agreed. "Let's do this." Shonen agreed, sounding so strong. It was like he was an entirely different person. I closed my eyes for a moment. "Scatter when the sand breaks." I told them, just as the final blow came and the sand crashed around us.

Shonen went right and Tsuchi went left. The Kazekage swung his staff once again at me, but the sand reformed to block the attack. I had to get away for us to have any chance of the plan working. I jumped back and began to run. Thankfully, Tsuchi was there to begin her part. I stirred up the sand in the area around them. I could feel the scorpions moving through the sand. In the distance, Shonen appeared to really be concentrating.

With the scorpions on the approach, I threw the sand up high. Tsuchi sparked the fans and hit the sand with as much fire as she could muster. Glass formed around the Kazekage, reaching for the sky. He looked confused for a moment, and then the scorpions appeared at his feet. We had him, and what did he do? Laugh. Of course he would laugh.

I dropped to my knees, too tired to stand any longer. "Very good. By working together, you were able to trap me." He slammed a fist into the glass and it shattered. Then he was up, balancing on the staff. "But not defeat me."

I hung my head. Not even working together could we attain our freedom. "That is enough for today. I'm very proud of the progress each of you made today. Return to the village with me and I'll buy you dinner." That had all of us on our feet. We were simple children. All we wanted was food, shelter, and a few kind words. Maybe the Kazekage- no, Saru-sensei, wasn't so bad. Maybe he would be able to turn us into a team. I wanted to try. If only for the food that would await me.

This time it was Shukaku's turn to laugh. I smiled with his laughter. For the first time, I wanted to fight. I wanted to become better.


End file.
